Darth Nefarious
Darth Nefarious was a Sith Lord and successor of Bane's lineage. At some point between Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus becoming Dark Lords of the Sith, Darth Nefarious claimed the title after the "untimely" demise of his master. From apprenticeship until, and even through, death, Darth Nefarious was a powerful individual. He had constructed himself a fortress deep in the vast jungles of Ronu II, and was a strong advocate of Bane's Rule of Two. While Nefarious was, indeed, a strong Sith Lord, he was ultimately defeated by his own apprentice, as the ways of the Sith demanded. He admired his apprentice, who had then taken the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, for his handiwork, which resulted in an underground tomb being built in his honor. There, Darth Nefarious rested in a sealed, air-tight sarcophagus, for several hundred years, until the burial site was disturbed by Jedi Knight Jerik Blackthorne. When the young Blackthorne set down on the planet, Darth Nefarious immediately sensed his potential. His spirit led the unknowing Jerik to his tomb, whereupon the young Jedi was trapped inside. The powerful allure of the Dark Side eventually corrupted Jerik, and completed the transition that had already begun within him. It was not long until he found Nefarious's holocron, and read about the history of the Order of Sith Lords until Nefarious's death. Jerik later emerged from the tomb as a changed man, and sought out Nefarious's fortress, where he found several ancient manuscripts, perfectly preserved by Nefarious's apprentice, but lost on Ronu II with his own death. It was there, that Jerik became engulfed in the ways of the Sith, and when he was ready, Nefarious's spirit appeared to him and granted him a new name - Darth Odium. Darth Nefarious continued to mentor his new apprentice from the ethereal realm. When Nefarious felt Odium ready to take on his own apprentice, the Sith Lord lured Roth Sorabac to Ronu II, with the promise of power beyond his wildest dreams. But the condition was Roth had to kill Odium. The act was not one of treachery, but rather a test on both Odium and Roth. Odium's test was to prove his worth of being a Sith Master, and Roth's of being a Sith Apprentice. Both passed their tests, and Odium was granted the title of Sith Master, whom bestowed Roth Sorabac as his apprentice, and gave him the name Darth Dolosus. Despite Odium's transition, Nefarious still taught the Sith Lord, whom he still considered his apprentice. Their relationship transformed from master/apprentice to mentor/disciple, thus keeping the Rule of Two intact. After nearly a year of mentoring the young, promising Sith, Nefarious ultimately revealed that he intended to shape Odium into a man of his own mold, thus allowing Nefarious an opportunity to possess his body. This plan failed, however, as the betrayer was ultimately betrayed by the student. Darth Odium had crafted an amulet from a Force crystal and, using Sith magics learned from Exar Kun's holocron, used it to capture Nefarious's spirit, rendering him powerless. Category:Featured ArticleCategory:CharactersCategory:DarksidersCategory:Cadden